


Players

by Selaxes



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: BDSM, F/F, F/M, Implied Drug Use, Intimacy, Light Bondage, Many Naughty Things, Multi, Oral Sex, Playful Sex, Rough Sex, role play sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 13:58:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selaxes/pseuds/Selaxes
Summary: Nick and Judy are approached to go undercover to thwart criminal activities and wind up in a situation that neither is prepared for but willing to learn.This is horrendously, terribly, unbelievably naughty and was written as a challenge given to me by a friend. I've actually sat on it for over a year, wondering if I should put it up. To be honest, I guess I could've named it 'Fifty Shades of Fur'... And it is a stand alone and not part of my main story arc, 'The Days That Followed'.Regardless, you have been warned. And I'm warning you again. This is smutty!!!!





	Players

**Author's Note:**

> Really, this is your last warning to turn back. I won't be responsible for you continuing because I done told you there's adult oriented shenanigans.

ZPD Precinct One’s highest ranking officer looked at the two mammals on the other side of his desk and swallowed after working his jaw around. Bogo wished that they had fewer cases that required one of the most notable officer pairings he’d ever had in his command, or that there were more small mammals in the department, something that the Cape buffalo never thought he’d actually want. Anything so long as it meant so much wouldn’t fall on the shoulders of the pair across from him.

“I don’t see what’s so difficult about an undercover investigation,” Judy Hopps-Wilde said. “So why are you acting like a kit that’s been caught doing something naughty, Chief?”  
Instead of answering, Bogo slid a red file folder across the desk. The larger of the two picked it up and opened the over, frowning slightly as he read the essentials. “Drug distribution…that’s pretty straightforward,” the cop commented before his eyes widened and it looked as if his ears disappeared they snapped back so fast. “Seriously, Chief?”

“What?” the bunny asked as she snatched the folder for herself. As she began to read her ears shot straight up before also vanishing behind her head. “You’re joking, right?”

Bogo pulled his glasses off and rubbed at the bridge of his broad snout, eyes pinched shut with the beginnings of a headache. “No, in point of fact, I’m not joking. We’re talking about nip, hallu…the list reads like a junkie’s wet dream,” the bull muttered. 

“But…’The Soft Haze’?!” the bunny said, her voice going up half an octave. “Sir? You know what kind of place this is? Right?!”

The fact that the last was delivered with almost a growl to Judy’s voice was fair indication that this was going to be a trying assignment for all involved. “Yes. I know what kind of place it is,” Bogo muttered. “Unfortunately the two of you are the only ones…and I do mean only…that can even get inside. There aren’t any other experienced officers that can even get through the door in the whole blasted department. Not to mention the three other small class mammals that can are so green out of the academy that there’s no way they’d ever fit in. Nor do they have any concept of undercover work. They can’t get themselves into character to save their own tails. I know that you two can.”

Judy had nothing, her mouth falling open in shock as her remaining delicate Bunnyburrow sensibilities were challenged to the enth degree. Her husband and partner looked even less pleased.

“So what exactly are we doing? The details are more than a little vague, Chief,” the red fox asked, his tone lacking its usual light tone.

“Go in, fit in, get intel, gather evidence. We need to know who the players are, who’s making the sales, who’s passing the drugs,” Bogo said. “We have suspicions but no proof.” The buffalo pressed his hooves against either side of his head where ears and horns met. “The tech department has a few items with cameras and communications that will enable us to see whatever you look at and I will personally guarantee that nothing other than evidence will be kept on file. Anything else will be deleted.” He looked at the pair of emerald and amethyst eyes that stared at him so intensely that he expected to burst into flames. “Nothing other than evidence images will ever make it out. I swear to you it won’t.”

“Can you give us a moment, Sir?” Judy asked, her mouth twisted into such a tight frown that it looked as if she’d eaten a basket full of green berries.

“You can have the rest of the damned day,” Bogo grunted. “Just let me know your decision by tomorrow morning.”

Less than an hour later, Nick and Judy were sitting in the fox’s convertible enjoying a cup of fresh coffee and herbal tea respectively as they stared at the Savannah Central water park. The park was comprised of a series of different fountains that mammals could enjoy and even interact with getting soaked or staying dry as was their wont. Despite her reaction earlier, the bunny’s foot was resting on the dash, her toes tapping lightly and rhythmically as she considered the assignment.

“You know, all we have to do is get pictures of whoever it is selling the drugs,” the doe said with a thoughtful nibble to the edge of her cup. “We wouldn’t have to make an arrest…”  
Nick’s left eyebrow tried to meet his ear as he lifted his aviator glasses. “Are you telling me that you’re okay with this? You? The bunny that nearly had a stroke at Oasis Spri-”

“I’m more experienced now,” Judy told him simply as she cut him off. A grin began to pull at the corners of her muzzle as her eyelids lowered thoughtfully. “And now that I know what it’s about I like our sessions at Oasis Springs. Besides,” she added with a sideways look, “this could be fun!”

“Fun?” the fox replied skeptically. “You think this could be ‘fun’? Where’s my wife and what have you done with her?”

“C’mon, Nick! One, we’re the only officers available to do this. If drugs are passing through there we need to stop it. Two, I trust you with this. I trust you to keep me safe. You trust me, don’t you?” Judy asked with wide eyes.

“Stop! Stop with the sad-eyes!” the fox said as he placed one paw over his own and shook his head. “Of course I trust you. What kind of silly question in that? But I also know that you are getting way too worked up over this and it’s a little frightening.”

“So we’ll do it?” the bunny asked hopefully, turning on the seat and sitting on her knees with an anticipatory gleam.

“Fine. We’ll do it,” Nick relented. “But!” he continued, stemming the enthusiastic response from his mate. “But, we do our research. I’ve never gotten into this sort of thing before, and there’s a lot I don’t know about. I need as much knowledge as I can get, and so do you.”

The bunny nodded. “Agreed. Let’s tell Bogo we’re in. We’ll do it.”

“Fine,” Nick muttered as he turned the key to bring the car to life. “But ZPD’s footing the bill. I don’t want any of this showing up on our bank statements.”

*******************

It took a full week of research with hours that were actually longer than the ones that Nick and Judy would have spent on official duty. It was also during this period that they determined the best course of action and their chances of success, particularly as they were one of the more notable couples in the city, was to go in disguised. Judy found it fairly easy to alter her looks, avoiding the convoluted and process one of her sisters used that included bleaching then dyeing. Judy was in no mood to endure something that drastic, nor the jokes and comments from their fellow officers as her fur returned to normal. Then again, as prevalent as rabbits were, it would be easier for her to get away with simple cosmetics. Spray on dyes that would wash off in the shower were more than appropriate for the undercover assignment.

Nick, however, was even more recognizable as the city’s first fox police officer, and greater care had to be taken with his appearance. He’d finally opted on the only course available and watched as his luxurious copper and brown tinged coat with creamy splash on his front vanished and he assumed the appearance of a black and smoky blue-grey silver fox under the application of similar cosmetics.

So it was, after hours of research, studying, and a crash course by a specialist contracted specifically for coaching the pair, that the pair found themselves heading to their assignment in a limousine. While Nick was a little apprehensive, Judy was disturbingly calm, though on the inside the bunny was a roiling storm of conflicting emotions and nerves.

“I want you to know that I trust you implicitly,” Nick whispered as he held out a paw for Judy to assist her out of the smaller mammal sized town car that delivered them to their target location. 

Hopefully things would fall into place and they could gather the evidence quickly to shut down the drug ring that was supposedly operating from one of the more questionable clubs of the city. Getting into character the bunny simply lowered her head demurely and walked alongside her husband. They passed over their coats, the outer garments more for public use in the Sahara Square neighborhood to keep mammals from staring than practical needs such as warmth. Nick watched as the sport coat was taken as he was passed a claim check.

Nick had on tailored slacks and a black silk shirt with deep burgundy colored tie. In the center of the tie was a pin that was made to look like a cabochon onyx in antiqued silver setting but in reality was a small high definition digital camera lens. Likewise the designer glasses he wore were also equipped with a camera and he had small microphones in his sleeve cuffs that would record everything around them and an earpiece disguised as a clip-on earring, a common enough bit of ornamentation that it wouldn’t go noticed.

It was Judy, however, that was in greater need of the concealment of her outerwear and as the extremely light trench coat came off with the fox’s assistance. It became quite clear that she wasn’t dressed for a simple evening out.

A dark purple velvet one piece teddy covered her body with lace trimming at the high cut leg openings, over that was a vinyl corset that made her appear more endowed than she normally was by pushing her almost nonexistent breasts both higher and together. Over her legs were fishnet stockings with holes for her toes, garter belt on her left thigh, and a matching set of long fishnet gloves on her paws and arms. Over the fishnet articles were padded cuffs of tough vinyl that had sturdy rings attached. All of it had been selected to match Judy’s fur that had been colored black and purple, the selection of dyes having come from her younger sister, Lori, the resident Goth rebel back in their parents’ home in Bunnyburrow. MuzzleTime talks had helped an anxious Judy get everything just right. Finally, completing the image was a collar that Nick attached a leash of darkened silver to as soon as the raccoon girl running the check-in took the bunny’s overcoat and passed over another claim check that the fox pocketed.

Judy kept her head down submissively as they entered the club.

“I still think I should’ve been the bottom and you the top,” Nick told his wife with a chuckle as they entered the room that had different colored lights flickering in slow sequence, the air hazy from a fog machine hidden somewhere and tied into the ventilation while heavy dance music thrummed steadily and was felt as much as it was heard.

“Master is too kind,” the doe told her mate, trying to hide a smug grin. “I am happy to serve.”

Nick ground his teeth. He wasn’t sure what to think hearing his wife say something like that, though a great deal of his angst was from the fact that, as much as he denied it, Nick was enjoying it. It was easy to let Judy take charge of things while on regular duty. It gave her a channel for her almost boundless enthusiasm and enabled him the leisure of being silent and observant, utilizing skills that he’d honed over the years hustling on the streets of Zootopia. For the most part it worked out well. Now, though, he liked this, the dominant and submissive role play with him as the top and Judy as his bottom. It allowed a sort of venue for his predatory nature.

Never mind that their training in the D&S lifestyle had taught him that it was truly the sub that was the one running things, with safe words and control of how far things went and what direction. It felt good, that illusion that they shared. And because it did feel good, it worried the fox. They’d learned quickly that such a choice of escapism and erotic play was an exercise in absolute trust and that a good top would never hear his or her bottom utter a safe word to stop the play or cry out in either fear or pain. It was a way of letting go.

Then there was the fact that Nick was parading his mate around on a leash, Judy falling in to the side and a little behind him that was arousing, showing everyone around them that she was utterly his.

It hadn’t been too difficult to learn that Judy was having fun with the undercover operation, either. The first time that she was dressed as she was now Nick had smelled her building arousal, the earthy, sweet scent of her increased sexual receptivity had followed her like a cloud of perfume and he’d almost started drooling. Their instructor was Dr. Anna Bounder, the springbok a noted psychiatrist with a specialty in mammal sexuality and therapist during the day, and at night the most notable Dominatrix in the city known as Madame Clover. The good Doctor had cooed delightfully at both Nick and Judy’s reactions as she coached them in their roles telling them how liberating it could be to engage in something other than vanilla sex, and that their forays into predator and prey play had been a good beginning.

“You both have to learn to embrace your very natures during intimate moments,” Anna told them. “If you try to suppress what you are, you’ll do more harm than good, and that is, ultimately self destructive. A good bit of dom and sub play can keep the relationship you have healthy and new.”

As far as the fox was concerned, it was fun and he was enjoying being the predator, and that frightened him. Nick would have called the whole thing off had Judy not literally cornered him that first night and held his face in her paws as she looked at him with complete openness and honesty and told him that she not only loved him, but trusted her husband implicitly.

He recalled that night all too clearly as they walked into the club, Nick leading his wife in on a leash…

****************

“We can do this, Nick. We have to. We’re the only ones that can,” Judy had told him that first night of instruction the day after they learned about the roles they would have to assume.

“I’m…I’m not comfortable with it.”

“Why?”

The fox sighed. “I’ve pulled some hustles, but this isn’t like anything I’ve ever done. You don’t find it…degrading? Maybe even humiliating? Not to mention that it might be dangerous…”

Judy smiled and touched her nose to his. “And maybe I think it’s not only necessary, but it might be fun? Giving up control…to you…it’s kind of exciting.” She began to rub her body against his, smiling as she felt her mate’s reaction, the sudden spike of musk as he emerged from his sheath, both eager and willing to slake their growing desires. “Be my predator,” the doe whispered, nuzzling her husband’s face before nipping tenderly at his neck and throat. “Show me how you can be dominant!” Judy threw her head back with a lusty hiss when the fox gently ran his claws through the fur of her back. “Oh! God…Nick…!”

Her grinding against him had continued, and with the nips and nibbles to areas that she knew drove him mad with carnal desire, Nick rolled over and flipped his wife on her belly, looming over her as he panted hard. His paws were wrapped around her wrists and he could feel the heat radiating up from her form while Judy’s tail twitched in anticipation, the tip flicking against his lower belly and growing erection. The fox drove his nose deep into the ruff of fur of her neck, drinking deep the smell of a very aroused bunny. “Do you really want me to do this?” Nick asked with a quaver to his voice, barely restraining himself from ravaging his beloved mate.

“YES! Oh…Nick! Tie me up and take me! Be MY PREDATOR!”

The only thing available to do as the bunny requested were the clothes they’d had on and without releasing her fully, Nick snagged their shirts and began to fasten her wrists to the headboard of the bed, keeping her in place by straddling her rump. Nick quickly bound her wrists, his foxhood nestled happily in the valley of Judy’s round and full rump, the doe keeping his own arousal going by lifting her hips and grinding against him as much as she could. Each orbit of her cheeks elicited a sigh of building enthusiasm and ardor from the bunny as the sensations and foray into bondage pressed on. The next Judy knew was her arms were immobilized and no matter how hard she pulled or struggled she remained secured. Then her husband grasped an ankle and stretched one leg to the corner post of the bed before following suit with the other, the doe spread wide in an obscenely delicious manner.

“Now what am I to do?”

“Anything you want,” Judy mumbled as she tried rubbing herself on the comforter of the bed, craving…needing release from the conflagration that had settled in her loins. “Nick…please…take me!”

“Take you?” he asked as he began to crawl across the bed, letting his nose guide him as his head began to swim with the sweet, hot musk that emanated in waves from his mate.

“Fine. Fuck me!” she whined desperately, her voice trailing off to a high thin mewl of desire. “Please!”

The fox continued his slow advance, letting his own appetites grow. “Not yet,” he told her before sniffing his way up her leg, pausing at the tuft of her tail then up her back. When he stopped his muzzle was again near her long ear. “Not yet…prey.”

Judy gasped with what he’d called her and with the feel of her husband’s hot breath riffling her fur she arched hard against her bonds as Nick ran a single claw down her back, the sharp tip parting her fur in a long, slow bloodless scratch. When he reached her tail the bunny screamed out as she orgasmed, no longer able to stave off the reaction her mate elicited as he toyed with her. Even though there were no neighbors to disturb, unlike her old apartment, it was distracting. Before he knew what he was doing, Nick balled up the panties she’d worn and gripped Judy’s jaws and forced the damp fabric into her muzzle. Oddly enough, at the taste of her own juices the bunny moaned lustily as her eyes fluttered.

“Oh, no. We’re not done yet.” Nick kissed the point where her ear met her head and bit it gently before nibbling lightly, his mate bucking hard against her restraints as she was still in the throes of sexual bliss. “Now I show you just what my teeth can do.”

Like his claws before, Nick let his teeth run through Judy’s fur, grazing the skin beneath with the lightest of touches, working his way about her neck then down her back. His paws found the perfect globes of her rump and squeezed them a little more forcefully than normal, Nick’s own raging arousal causing him to release the hold on his normally tightly reined desires. Because of Judy’s splayed position, she was exposed to him in her full glory, nothing of her hidden or concealed, and with his tongue running over his chops in anticipation, the fox settled himself between his mate’s thighs, his ears perking at the small sounds making their way past the improvised gag of his bunny’s own panties.

Nick had always loved the way his wife looked and smelled, her most intimate place pink and lush looking as arousal caused her labia to swell, the fur of her body at its thinnest around the puffy lips that concealed her opening, the scent sweet and inviting. The fox used his thumbs and parted her even more, pulling her slicked sex slightly apart while exposing her tailhole, all of it so enticing. Without even thinking about it, Nick’s head darted forward, his maw opening so that almost all of Judy’s succulent nethers filled his maw. She let loose a muffled scream as her head was thrown back, a tremor rolling through the bunny’s entire body as she came again at the feel of her beloved’s tongue slipping past her delicate folds as he teased her clit and didn’t stop rasping against her sensitive flesh until he reached the tight circle of her tailhole. Still she shook and quivered, all thought save carnal bliss was driven from her awareness.

When Nick nuzzled himself deeper into Judy’s bunnyhole, it was all she could do not to pass out as his tongue slithered deep inside her channel, touching her…tasting her in a way that felt new and exciting and as the point of heat deep in her tummy exploded with yet another orgasm, the warmth spread to every fiber of her being as her brain filled with the white light of complete sexual fulfillment. 

As his mate writhed and bucked herself harder against his muzzle and deeply probing tongue, Nick drank deep of the orgasm that filled his mouth, his tongue teasing as much of this heady elixir from his wife as he could, the sweet tangy warmth more intoxicating than anything he’d ever had before.

Judy gasped when her panties were removed from her dainty muzzle and rolled her eyes up and to the side to regard her husband, a smile of complete bliss slowly forming. “Yo…you’re not…done yet…” she breathed.

Nick chuckled. “A little water first, okay?” the fox cajoled, smiling when Judy nodded and accepted water from a bottle. “Are you sure you want to continue?”

“Oh, yessss…” Judy shimmied her tail and ass a bit. “Just like this, please.”

With a nod, Nick returned to his previous position over his mate. He was at the point now that his balls felt tight and sore, their need for release of pent up pressure almost to the point that if he didn’t receive his own orgasm, walking would be terribly difficult and painful the following day. It only took a moment to line himself up with his mate and with a slow push, parted her lips, the warmth that radiated from her sex drawing him on. As soon as his tip was immersed within his wife’s embrace, the fox knew that he’d reached the point of no return.

“Nick…don’t be gentle. I want all of you!”

“You want…”

“Knot me,” she said simply.

It wasn’t something that Nick normally did, worried that it would cause too much discomfort, even though Judy had proven otherwise on more than a few occasions, but was still something that the fox was loathe to do. As he sank into her depths, there was no way that he could avoid what his mate asked. Further and further in he penetrated, the previous orgasms providing ample lubrication even though her channel gripped him as tightly as a paw. Then he felt the first hint of resistance as his knot, swollen and hot, encountered her outer petals. Just as Nick began to press gently forward, Judy rocked her hips back, a small yip escaping both of their throats as his bunny took his entirety into her depths. 

“Gods! YES! Rut me! Fuck me like a vixen, my Nick!”

It wasn’t as if he needed much prompting at this point, his own desires feeding off of the bunny’s, Nick gave in, his hips rolling slowly at first, his shaft and the bulb of his base slipping back and forth inside Judy. He felt as her body clenched around the intrusion into her most intimate depths, and gasped with every drive, calling her mate’s name, pleading…imploring…

“Judy!” Nick grunted after a few minutes, the pressure in his balls growing along with the sensation that was like thirst and hunger rolled into one and centered in the confines of his foxhood. “Aahhh! Gonna…gonna cum…Nnnnng!” Just as he neared the precipice he did something he hadn’t done since their last encounter with Dawn Bellwether. Nick darted forward just as the pressure hit its crescendo, his jaws wrapping around his wife’s neck, just enough for his teeth to press lightly into her flesh, the contact ripping another orgasmic scream from the bunny.

His climax was powerful, as if he were spilling his very life into the bunny beneath him, feeling the scalding release of his seed deep into his mate’s womb. For Judy it was the ultimate fulfillment, knowing, feeling the gift that her fox gave her, relishing the warmth that filled her belly, his climax triggering yet another of her own as their juices swirled and combined deep in her body. The bunny felt his knot filling her as well, sealing her channel in an effort to keep his cum in her as long as possible. She reveled in the feel, the delectable pressure, of being so full. It made her feel so very feminine even as she celebrated being her husband’s very special prey with his jaws wrapped around her neck.

The pleasure became too much and both collapsed, Nick barely having the ability to untie the bonds that kept his beautiful mate restrained. Still, even as he freed her, Judy refused to let him escape the warmth of her depths, her body maintaining its grip of the delicious pillar of meat inside her. Once free Nick rolled to his side and pulled Judy tight against him. She nestled herself deep into the hollow of his body, relishing the feel of her husband still hard and deep inside her. And it was how they fell into one of the most deep and satisfying sleeps either had known.

*****************

The civet hostess that led the silver fox and his sub to a table wore a revealing bustier, though her nipples were covered with a thin ribbon of black silk. Once seated, Judy kneeling obediently next to her husband, the hostess picked up a small card that had the drink offerings of ‘The Red Haze’ for Nick to pick out when he wanted, the feline unable to speak due to the bit that was in her muzzle, the soft plastic device held in place by a vinyl harness that encapsulated her entire head.

Nick was supposed to be a sophisticate and he waved the card away. “Vodka martini. Extra dry with a twist of lime. Oh. And white zinfandel for my slave. In a bowl, of course.” Nick had noticed that subs, both male and female, were all drinking from bowls, lapping like their unevolved ancestors. Some were allowed to sit at the tables, most knelt by their tops. As the civet bowed in supplication before bouncing off, Nick noticed that there was something a bit different about her clothing than Judy’s and raised an eyebrow when his bunny chuckled. “What?” he muttered out of the side of his muzzle, his voice barely audible.

“She has panties that are equipped with a vibrator,” the bunny answered, lowering her head and nuzzling her fox’s thigh to hide her response. “Maybe we should look into some of those. You can carry the remote.”

Nick let his paw that held his bottom’s leash come to rest on her head and stroked the fur there, Judy leaning into the attention. “If you’re a good girl maybe Santa Paws will bring you some. I hear he has a rather extensive toy box to choose from.”

Judy’s only response was to nuzzle with even more vigor against her mate’s thigh.

“You’ll both get coal and switches if you don’t knock it off,” Bogo’s terse and grating voice said through the receivers that were disguised as matched earrings that both fox and bunny wore. “Nick, pan around. Let me see what’s going on in the club.”

The fox did as he was told and stopped on the same thing that Judy had. Dr. Bounder had told them that overt sexual acts were strictly forbidden at public scenes but the two undercover officers saw that some of the clientele were more than happy to take complete advantage of the dim lighting in some of the sections. A ferret slave was gleefully giving her raccoon top a rather discrete pawjob, though not discreet enough, and Judy gasped in surprise when she watched the ferret girl dart forward to catch the resulting mess in her muzzle, her tiny pink tongue making short work of the semen that splashed over her tiny pink nose.

A strangled sound came over the ear pieces. “Maybe I should shut the place down for lewd and indecent behavior,” Bogo snarled, the outburst causing Nick and Judy to glance at each other with knowing grins.

“Perhaps, Chief, but I think I’d rather let that kind of thing go on than drugs, don’t you?” Nick said clearly, though his mouth barely moved. “Besides, a blowjob never really hurt anyone, did it?”

“Shut your mouth, Wilde, and pay attention!”

Unfortunately neither Nick or Judy saw any evidence of drug deals, the entire evening a bust.

**************

Dr. Bounder had left giving Nick and Judy a chance for a quiet dinner on the third night of their exploration of alternate lifestyles and following the fox’s meal of vegetable Califurnia rolls, ensconced themselves on the couch for a movie and cuddle time. While dinner had been delightful, Judy found the movie lacking, unable to get into the farfetched plot of the historical fantasy, though the leads, a young lynx and a strapping wolf were easy on the eyes, the bunny looked up to find her mate gazing at her with a warm expression.

“Feeling okay after last night, Carrots?”

Judy nodded. “I might be a little sore, but it was from all the clenching. Let’s be honest lover, after the fifth orgasm I lost count.”

“I didn’t mean to make you sore,” Nick told his wife as he pulled her up onto his lap and gave her gentle caresses with one paw while rubbing the pads of her feet with the other. One of the best ways to get his lovely bunny to relax was through a good foot massage, and oddly enough, Nick enjoyed giving them.

“Believe me, I’m not complaining, Slick.”

“That should be your nickname after last night. You were as wet as I’ve ever seen you.”

“Screaming orgasms tend to do that,” she replied with a warm smile. As her mate continued to massage her toe pads, Judy couldn’t help but run her fingers through the fur of his arm. “So, can you answer a question for me?”

“Anything, Judy. You know that,” Nick said with a curious expression.

“Now, it’s not a complaint in the slightest, but why is it that you love eating me out so much? I mean, I love it, the feel of your tongue and your nose…the warm and cool drives me crazy. But why?”

Nick picked up her other foot and began working on that set of pads. “Well, foxes did evolve to eat bunnies…” he told her, laughing at the playful smack to his arm as Judy’s ears turned a dark pink that spread to her nose.

“You know what I meant!”

“I did. I’m just teasing.” He shifted slightly and continued with the massage. “I guess that the big thing is that making you feel so good makes me feel good. If I know that I’ve made you cum so hard that all you can do is twitch, then I’ve done something wonderful. Then there’s the way you smell.”

“The way I smell?” the doe asked with a strange expression.

“Oh, yeah. Horny bunny is a sweet, absolutely delectable smell. Then there’s the way you taste. It’s all you, Judy. It’s the nectar from your most private place and I’m the one that you let sip from you.”

“Corny,” Judy told her mate with a throaty chuckle. “Poetic, but still a little corny. And you really like the way I taste down there?”

“Definitely!” He ran his fingers between her toes to stretch them out a touch and worked on them individually. “You have to remember, being a pred means that some of the best senses I have are smell and taste. But you’re also my mate. I’m hardwired to make you as happy as I can.”

“So…oral is fun?” She watched as her husband nodded. 

Judy had enjoyed almost a year of great sex with Nick, the fox doing things to her no rabbit lover ever had. None of them had ever gone down on her. She’d seen some videos with different mammals, even bunnies, going down on males, but had never done it herself. The closest she’d gotten to something like that was giving her fox a pawjob. That it happened to be while they were on a stakeout was something that she’d wanted kept secret. Now, however, the bunny was curious.

“You know, after last night I feel that I should be pampering you. I mean, you had what? One orgasm to my…dozen or so?”

“Carrots, you don’t have to do anything. It’s not like I’m keeping score or anything.”

Judy sat up and put her paws on her mate’s knees as she leaned closer to him. “Nick? Shut up.”

“Only because you asked me to so lovingly,” he replied with a smile. The smile turned to a look of surprise when the doe moved to unfasten his pants. 

Because they were busy researching their undercover roles neither had to attend morning roll call at the precinct and had opted for comfortable bum-around clothes to wear while at the apartment and Nick had selected his Academy sweatpants and went shirtless. Judy had an easy time of getting them loosened, tugging on the drawstring as she gazed at her husband with hot eyes and a wicked grin on her muzzle. Once the tie was undone she reached for the waistband. “Lift your butt up, fox,” she ordered.

“I thought that was what I was supposed to tell you?”

Despite the banter Nick did as he was told, the bunny shimmying the loose pants down before doing the same to the boxers her mate wore underneath, smiling at the carrot print on them. Judy tossed them over her shoulder as she grinned lasciviously at her mate before turning her attention to his crotch. She ran one of her tiny claws over the velvety sac that held his orbs, her heart rate increasing with the hiss of pleasure that her fox sucked through his teeth. When her paw slipped under his gravid set of balls, Nick shifted to let her have better access to his parts, his head falling back against one of the large cushions as he watched his mate’s explorations. It was all the fox could do to keep from whining as Judy rolled him in her paw while the other began to stroke his shaft through his sheath.

“Damn, Judy…” he moaned, his eyes closing as his bunny stroked his foxhood until he began to emerge. “Easy, lover…easy. I’m still a little sore from last night.”

“Oh?” Judy asked solicitously, a grin spreading on her muzzle as she licked her lips. “I guess I should kiss you better, huh?” she asked a moment before her lips caressed Nick’s sac, the bunny nuzzling him ever so gently, snuffling deep the musky male scent of her husband and finding that she liked it, enticing his maleness from its concealment. 

The bunny’s kisses and loving attention did indeed abate some of the residual soreness that Nick had been feeling and he sighed as her kisses took her to his fully emerged shaft. Judy placed small, lipping, nibbles from the base all the way to the tip before her dainty pink tongue flicked out and ran down then back up his length. Judy couldn’t help the hum of pleasure as she tasted the metallic, sweet taste of Nick’s lovely red shaft, as if his musk had become a flavor and the bunny wanted more of it. With more small sounds rumbling in her throat and slurping sounds, she availed herself to her husband’s very special bunny treat. So enraptured in what she was doing that Judy barely registered the sounds that were coming from her fox.

Once she’d worked her way back to his tip, Judy opened her mouth and let the hot pillar of fox flesh slip past her lips and fully into her muzzle, going down as far as she could before sliding slowly back up. Once more at the top, Judy swirled her tongue around the strangely tapered end before going back down, her tongue rasping along the bottom. Just as she thought she was at the end of her capacity Nick gave an involuntary little push of his hips, his tip sliding into the bunny’s throat. Judy tried to swallow the delectable cock in her muzzle, the convulsion causing her mate to let out a high squealing whine. Rabbits didn't have a gag reflex

“Cripes, Judy!” Nick breathed. “Oh…god…!”

The bunny shivered at the feel of her mate’s paw on the back of her head and neck, Nick’s fingers stroking her fur and ears as she bobbed up and down. Judy discovered that she could take him quite far into her mouth and throat if she inhaled as she slipped down the warm flesh of Nick’s foxhood, held it as he entered her throat, and exhaled on the way up, lavishing the end with licks and kisses. Without even needing to be told, one paw worked his base and the burgeoning knot that was growing while the other continued to juggle his balls as she continued to play with his sac.

“Ju…Judy…” Nick husked, his voice ragged and his paw clenched into a fist as it grasped one of the couch cushions. “I-I-I….I’m so close…”

As if that was something she’d been waiting to hear, the doe’s fingers began to clench and release his knot in sequence, stroking faster and faster as she gently added pressure to his orbs, wanting to milk them completely dry.

“JUDY!” Nick cried one last time as his wife took him as far into her mouth as she could, her lips brushing his distended base.

The first ropy spurt of her fox’s cum slid right down her throat and the bunny drank down the gift with absolute relish, pulling back far enough so the next powerful blast splashed across her tongue. She swirled the salty, thick cream around, relishing the potent flavor of Nick’s seed before gulping that in preparation for the next strand of fox spunk. Still her paws worked at the hard rod of fox flesh, Judy wanting…needing it all. She slid up to the tip to suckle the end for a moment before Nick prepared for another forceful spurt, Judy feeling her mate’s toes next to her feet curling in the throes of ecstasy. Then it came, bulging the length of Nick’s pole before erupting in her muzzle, the last gusher the most voluminous so far and she found herself hard pressed to contain it all and pulled up, her cheeks bulging as she hummed in glee before swallowing the entire load, slurping the ropy strand that connected her mouth to the end of her Nick like a bit of pasta. He tasted delightful and Judy knew that this was just the first of many more sessions of pleasuring her fox in such a way.

“Oh, god you taste so good!” the bunny whispered, placing one more kiss at the end of Nick’s maleness before climbing up his front and wrapping her arms around his neck. “Did you like it?”

Nick couldn’t help but chuckle as he lifted his head, his paw caressing his wife’s cheek before cupping her face and trailing his fingers down her neck and ear. “C’mere and I’ll show you if I liked it!”

“I…let me brush my teeth…”

Her fox pulled Judy into a lingering, deep kiss, his tongue twirling with hers as he all but made love to her mouth with his. “You don’t mind if you taste yourself when I go down on you then we kiss. Why should I be upset about tasting me after you just did what you did?”

“Um…well…I-I didn’t think if you’d…if you’d think it was wrong or…”

“Maybe gay?”

“Yeah.”

Nick actually laughed and shifted Judy up a little higher to hold her more tightly to him. “Judy, it’s between us and it’s not gay. And so what if it was? I’m not saying that I’d oral some guy, but you’re my wife and I think that you can attest my love of the female form, particularly your female form! I think we taste pretty good together.”  
It was a new awakening for both as they delved deeper into what sex with extreme emotional investment meant and how far they could go.

******************

By the third night Nick and Judy were becoming regulars at ‘The Red Haze’ and the fox nodded to other D&S couples that had been there. Oddly enough many of the other couples and small groups were mixed pred/prey with a surprising number of pred bottoms. It also seemed that many of the tops were female. As Nick and Judy took their normal table, his standard martini and a bowl of white zinfandel appearing in a bowl for Judy, the doe immediately knelt and began to lap dutifully at the fox’s gesture. He idly stroked her back as she drank, leaning back and scanning the club. 

Judy’s outfit for the night was a mesh body suit with barely opaque material covering the necessary bits with an open back that dipped beneath her tail, leaving her exposed all the way to her neck. She had her collar and leash, of course, the end of which was looped around Nick’s wrist. Judy also had the ankle cuffs as well as the ones for her wrists as part of her ensemble. Perhaps later Nick would bind her for display, that sort of thing apparently a standard for the club and the Wednesday night scenes. He and Judy had also talked about her getting up on the table to dance for her ‘Master’, as was also a common occurrence at ‘The Red Haze’.

There was still no indication of what mammals were running drugs through the club and despite working on fitting into the scene, Nick was getting to the point where he was enjoying this assignment. When the music changed tempo and volume Judy looked pointedly at the table and waited for her mate’s nod. She climbed up, making sure to give the fox quite the view as she got to the table top. As soon as the bunny began undulating to the music, other bottoms got up and began dancing, entertaining their tops while still more went out to the dance floor in twos and threes.

“Wilde! What the hell is your wife doing?!” Bogo’s voice roared over Nick’s earpiece. 

“I think it’s called dancing, Chief,” the fox replied softly, his voice edged with a touch of humor.

“I didn’t put the two of you undercover to have a fun time!”

Nick looked past Judy to see one of the other patrons that had been at the club every night so far approaching the table, a bunny leading another doe. 

“Sorry, Chief. Gotta go,” the fox said as he lifted his martini glass to hide his talking to the radio pick up.

The dom was dressed in white vinyl dress that hugged her body, her shape a little rounder than Judy’s was. To Nick it looked as if it were two sculpted panels that were fastened together along her sides with more fur exposed than concealed, her own white coloration just as stark as the dress. Her pet, led on a leash like so many other subs, wore an extremely sheer body stocking and matching hood with straps. Small padlocks secured the zippers at very strategic locations such as her crotch, breasts and across her muzzle. Through the mask Nick saw a pair of pale yellow-green eyes that only flicked up to meet his for a fraction of a second before lowering again, but the smile on her muzzle under the mask was unmistakable.

“May I sit?” the white furred bunny inquired in a very urbane tone, each word rolling in Nick’s ears like warmed honey. It was the kind of voice that could make a male a hard and ready with the right words.

“Please do,” Nick replied with a friendly tone. He gave Judy’s leash a small shake and watched as she slipped from the table and resumed her place next to him, sitting on her feet and knees but leaning on her mate’s leg.

No sooner did the white bunny take a seat than the civet server appeared with fresh drinks, though the newcomer’s sub had a straw included with her bowl due to the hood she wore. Once alone she took great care in unlocking the muzzle zipper, making even that process look like a sensual act, and opened it just enough for the straw to pass through then turned to her own cocktail. Nick watched as she sipped at the ruby red beverage then cleaned her lips with a slow, sensual swipe of her delicate tongue. It was one of the most challenging signals that the fox had ever seen now that he had an idea of what to look for.

“I’ve been watching the two of you all week,” the bunny told the fox, her eyes sweeping over him. As she did the subdued lights in the club showed that her eyes were quite different in that they showed pink and red. “I found myself curious as to why one of the most notable couples in the city, who just happen to be some of the finest officers in the ZPD, are in my club?” She smiled warmly, sitting back against the cushioned half bench with heavy eyes as her bottom nuzzled herself sensuously under the dominatrix’s arm. “So, the only reason I can come up with is that you’re here to stop certain substances that are passing through from making it out onto the streets.”

Nick hid his surprise by sipping at the martini in front of him, trying to ignore the nervous twitch of Judy’s paw and calmed her with a series of long, petting strokes to her neck. “I believe you have me confused with someone else.” When he spoke Nick used a slow, precise accent that he hadn’t really used since his younger days when he’d run a hustle as a wayward exchange student that had been caught out of funds and needed assistance.

“No. I’m not,” the bunny replied as softly as the music that filled the venue allowed. “I can even help you.” She looked pointedly at Nick, then down at Judy. “I want to run a clean club for those that follow the lifestyle. I don’t like seeing all of my hard work sullied and I don’t like what it’s doing to the perception of what happens here.” She smiled once more. “You see, Officer Wilde, by helping you, I’m helping myself.”

Nick was stalling for time when Bogo’s voice grumbled in his and Judy’s ears. “Play along, Wilde. If it makes it easier, consider it an order.”

The fox ran a finger pad along the rim of his martini glass, not letting anything show before nodding slowly. “I think we can…find a mutually beneficial agreement, Mistress…?”

“Call me Lady Camellia,” the doe said with a smoldering look. “Do you see that pampas near the stage? He’s the one you’re looking for. Well, him and his sister. Arturo and Lita de la Espinosa. They always have different bottoms, though if you pay attention you will notice that they change, and that they really aren’t into the scene. They don’t treat their subs properly, or anyone else for that matter.”

Nick looked over and made sure that he stayed on target long enough for proper images and pictures to be recorded and noticed that indeed, the two cats treated their subs as…things. Property. After learning what he had of the life, it sickened the fox. They were poseurs of the worst kind. Then he saw it, the surreptitious passing of a small package, then the very unacceptable grope afterwards. It actually caused Nick a trill of anger and outrage, knowing that Judy had seen it as well by the tightening of her hold on his leg.

“All I ask is that you protect me,” Camellia said softly. “They’ll know who rolled over on them. If they found out that it was me they will kill me.” She looked down and played affectionately with one of her slave’s ears. “Me and my beloved Zinnia.”

“Is she willing to sign a statement? And yes, we’ll provide protection,” Bogo all but shouted into Nick and Judy’s ears. They could even hear his hoof pounding on something in emphasis.

A glance down found Judy giving her mate the slightest of nods before she looked back at the other pair of Mistress and Slave. It wasn’t difficult for either to see that there was genuine feeling between the two of them. “I think that we can agree to that,” Nick said. “How would you like to go about coming into protective custody? The standard is-“

“Take us home with you,” Camellia said simply. “It’s not uncommon in…our lifestyle for intimate little get togethers after a night at the club. It gives Zinnia and I an alibi, won’t raise too many concerns, and your Chief Bogo can be waiting outside for his criminals.” The bunny looked over at the pair and made a sound that bordered on a girlish giggle. “Please, don’t look so shocked. I didn’t build one of the most successful alternate lifestyle clubs by being thick, Officer Wilde. Just ask your superior not to damage my venue more than he has to. Insurance is already rather high.”

Nick listened to the Cape buffalo’s instructions before raising an eyebrow. Finally a slow smirk spread across his muzzle. “I think that I can assure you everything will be taken care of without too much trouble.” He gently pulled on Judy’s leash, enticing her onto his lap. “Now, I’ve been told to get you someplace safe. While I’m sure it’s not the most luxurious of accommodations, it is quiet, secluded, and I can guarantee your safety.”

Camellia looked over at the fox and bunny. “It really doesn’t matter where it is, just so long as Zinnia and I are safe, the two of you are there, there’s a bed, and you don’t mind sharing,” the snowy bunny told them with a rather wicked grin.

******************

Nick and Judy were both surprised as Zinnia turned out to be a doe that Judy had encountered everyday when she’d first joined the police department, the two sharing the same train for almost a year. While Judy hadn’t really paid much attention to those around her unless there was criminal activity involved, Zinnia had observed the other quite closely, memorizing everything about the bunny that had saved the city.

“I couldn’t help it,” Zinnia confessed as they lounged around the apartment that Nick and Judy shared, wine and beer making the rounds between the quartet. “You were everything that bunnies aren’t!” the young doe enthused. “Strong, independent, outspoken. And, I’m sure Nick will agree, about as hot as a doe can get!”

Judy blinked. “Me? Hot?”

Zinnia nodded wistfully while Camellia agreed. “You are.” The white doe drained her wine and looked from Judy, who was unsure how to take the compliment, to Nick who only nodded with the assessment. “That and you can’t play a player. I spent so many years trying to hide what I was that I learned I could see past nearly any cosmetic camouflage.” She took the wine bottle and refilled her glass. “Now, I know that you took a crash course in the whole dominant and submissive lifestyle, but how serious are you about it?”

The fox gestured for his wife to answer, curious as to what her response would be. They all watched as Judy took a sip of her own wine and shrugged a little as her ears turned a deep pink. “I…I find that it’s sort of…liberating? I mean, when I’m on duty I have to make a lot of decisions, be the one in charge, make the call on this or that. Nick’s a fantastic officer, but I’m technically his superior, even though we’re partners in everything we do. It’s nice to let go of that control, to let him be the one to lead and I can just go with it.”

The still black and purple dyed bunny looked around questioningly. 

“Does…does that make sense?”

“That makes perfect sense,” Camellia agreed, Zinnia nodding vigorously. “I became a dom because I never had that control growing up. Albinos are treated as pariahs, shunned even though a rabbit being born albino is more common than most mammals think. Everyone automatically thinks it’s because a couple of relatives that were a little too close on the family tree got together for a fuck-fest and I’m the result. It caused more than a few problems and heartaches.

“Then I discovered the scene and found a place where how I looked was actually a plus. Different to us means exotic. I used that and what I learned to build a business, to use my albinism to my advantage. That and I liked the control, the ability to make decisions that I wanted. Of course I never expected to find love, but I did. And I would go through all of the shit while I was growing up all over again if I had to for my dear Zinnia.” She reached out and stroked the other bunny’s face and neck, her fingers dancing down the other doe’s throat and between her breasts. “We aren’t exclusive, though. At the same time we’re not fully polyamorous. There are times, no matter how much fun we have or the goodies we have in our toy box, that both of us crave a male and a good, hot pounding. I love my Zinnia and she loves me, but we also love the occasional hot cock.”

The white bunny turned her attention back to her and her sub’s hosts and smiled warmly.

“Which brings up the question of if you think you’d be into sharing? I have to tell you, the thought of bedding and being bedded by the most famous cops of the city, essentially the saviors of Zootopia, has got my panties thoroughly soaked right now.”

“I think that would be up to Judy,” Nick answered simply. “I’m more than just in love with her. I’m mated to her, but I know that there are needs that I can’t always satisfy,” he let his paw come to rest on his wife’s back as he spoke and looked at her solemnly. “I know that one of the things she misses is falling asleep and waking up in a bunny pile. It would be cruel and selfish if I denied her the opportunity to enjoy that when she could. If there’s a little more involved, then who am I to complain as long as she’s happy?”

Judy blinked her amethyst eyes in surprise, a hopeful expression on her face. “D-do…do you really mean that?” she whispered, the first glimmer of a tear in her eye.

“I really mean it,” the fox answered truthfully.

“Can we? All of us?” Judy persisted. “I really want to…”

Nick pulled his wife to her feet and guided her face to his, his muzzle opening as he kissed her deep, his tongue invading her mouth and twining with her own as he drew out the contact. As they kissed, he ran his fingers up her thigh, his claws teasing the flesh and fur beneath her bodysuit, smiling at the gasp of pleasure and the sudden flood of her scent, the air redolent with her arousal. When they parted Nick turned her around and sent her to the other two bunnies with a pat to her shapely, toned ass, his paw dipping into the valley between her legs as he did so. The ‘EEEP!’ that escaped his mate’s throat was priceless and the fox couldn’t help but chuckle even as he brought his paw up to sniff at the delectable dampness that lingered on his fingers from his mate’s ready sex.

Camellia watched as the doe came to her, the same kind of anticipatory gleam in her pink and red eyes that a kit would have when receiving an unexpected present. “Just so we’re absolutely clear, you are both okay with this?”

Judy nodded while Nick spoke. “We are.”

“And this includes all of us?”

“Oh, yes…” Judy sighed as she sank down before the white doe.

A single tear rolled down Camellia’s cheek as she smiled. “I think that I just became the happiest bunny in the world…” As she spoke her paws reached up to caress both sides of Judy’s face before guiding her into a deep, passionate kiss. Even as they tasted each other, paws roaming, touching, exploring, Camellia gestured for Zinnia to do as she wished.

The hood had been removed and Nick watched as the buff and cream colored doe crawled across the rug towards him on all fours, a surprisingly predatory glimmer in her yellow-green eyes, though there was excitement and her tuft of a tail twitched in anticipation of the night ahead for all of them.

“Service him properly, Zinnia,” Camellia ordered as she parted from the kiss with Judy, breathless and flushed so deeply that the pink tinge of her skin was evident in her cheeks and throat even through her fur. “As for you, my dear, would you finish the dance that you started in my club? I want to see you move.”

Nick wanted to watch the display, but the trembling paws that ran up his legs as Zinnia gently forced her way between the fox’s knees distracted him and he found her looking up with a sort of pleading hunger. “Mistress has given me leave to tend to you. What is your pleasure, Master?”

There were many things that he wanted to respond with, but recalled what Dr. Bounder had said about what sharing subs meant. With a smile he ran a finger under the young doe’s chin. “You have permission to indulge yourself,” Nick told her softly, smiling at the look of unbridled glee on the bunny’s face.

“Thank you, Master!” she gushed before nuzzling her way up Nick’s legs, pausing only for a moment to rub her nose deep into his crotch, sniffing at the musky scent that she found. Then Zinnia stood. "Would Master be so kind as to help me undress?”

Instead of saying anything Nick simply lifted his paws up and slipped the top of the bodysuit from the doe’s shoulders, sliding the mesh over her soft fur. Instead of simply taking her out of her clothing, the fox turned it into a game, pulling here, tugging there only an inch at a time, like one of those mammals that unwrapped gifts infuriatingly slow. It was enough to set Zinnia atremble with anticipation and as her breasts finally emerged from behind the sheer panels the bunny mewled plaintively while the lower regions of her clothing darkened with her juices. As her arms came free Nick teased each one with his claws, finding that touching in such a way had an effect, though not as intensely as it did with Judy.

As for his wife, the bunny was using her athletic talents to the best of her ability and giving Camellia quite the show. She added twists and undulations to her dancing, the music coming from the other bunny’s iCarrot phone, then it was as if she became completely lost in the moment, sounds that filled her ears as heat and longing filled the rest of her. Her paws moved over her body as Nick’s had so many times before…how they wanted Camellia’s, to explore her…to discover her secrets. 

Judy felt herself readying her sacred place for pleasuring, her already dampened nethers becoming completely slick with her juices, aching to be touched, to be filled. She wasn’t aware that the albino doe had slowly been reeling in the leash until she opened her amethyst eyes and found the other bunny looking up at her with a hungry expression, her lips parted as her tongue darted out to wick her own muzzle clean in anticipation. With only the gentlest of promptings necessary Judy knelt before the dominatrix bunny and began to remove her white dress, the vinyl releasing her sweet feminine scent as it peeled away. For her it was as if she were opening a fabulous feast for all of her senses.

Camellia wore a dark blue G-string that was all but hidden by her luxurious snowy fur, the only truly visible portion being the thin swatch of cloth that was saturated with the doe’s arousal. Judy kissed and nibbled her way up the thighs of the other bunny, urged on by the insistent pressure of her leash. She paused before the voluptuous flesh beneath, swallowing hard as it took all of her restraint from plunging muzzle first into so tempting a place. “M-mistress…may I?” Judy inquired in a tremulous whisper, her eyes flicking up to see the approval of the other doe at asking for permission.

“Oh, yes, dear pet. You absolutely may,” Camellia breathed.

With paws that quivered in anticipation, Judy ran her fingers through the fur that was actually softer than her own, finding the strings around her shapely hips and tugged gently. Perhaps, if she were good enough, Camellia would let her have the G-string as a memento…a little token to always remember the night. As the silken fabric peeled away, Judy caught sight of the white doe’s perfectly formed sex. Her labia were full and flushed pink, the thin layer of snowy fur giving way to succulent flesh. Still exercising the utmost restraint, she folded the bit of damp fabric and set it aside before turning once again to Camellia’s pleasuring. 

“Mistress…” Judy husked with a loving look, “you are so beautiful…”

The caress to the submissive bunny’s cheek was almost enough to cause Judy a small orgasm in the state she was in and with a reverence that was rarely seen outside of a church, moved in until her nose twitched with the smell of ready quim and the heat that radiated out from Camellia’s center. With the gentlest of touches, Judy lavished the thick, hot labia of the other bunny with soft kisses, lipping away the heavy dew that seeped from her. Then, with slow deliberation, Judy used her thumbs to part the folds of her outer flesh to reveal the sweet inner petals of her flower, her tongue darting in to lap at the delicate folds.

It. Was. HEAVENLY!

Camellia tasted so sweet, so very ready, the sighs that came from the albino spurring Judy on. Her tongue found every nook, every little crevice, swabbing the other doe clean with a loving attention to detail before she pushed her muzzle closer in, questing deeper and finding the bunny’s slickened passage. She couldn’t help but moan with delight into the sopping warmth as her throat worked to swallow all of the doe’s liquid heat. Then withdrawing slightly Judy flicked her clitoris, lashing the sensitive pink pearl with the very tip of her tongue, swirling it around just as she had her husband’s luscious shaft, suckling on it with fervor. She didn’t leave Camellia’s bunnyhole unattended, though, and slowly worked first one finger, then a second into the tight, convulsing passage until she found the special place that caused the snowy white doe to scream in absolute joy.

Judy let her soft finger pads stroke the ribbed portion deep inside Camellia just behind the pelvic bone, alternating pressure of her stroking pads to the bunny’s G-spot, smiling as she continued to lick, kiss and nibble her plush outer lips and clitoris. The dominatrix shuddered with the sensations that roiled through her, the storm deep in her tummy building with carnal pleasure until Judy’s simultaneous attention to her button and her questing fingers caused orgasm to burst forth tearing a long scream of release from the albino as a geyser of hot liquid erupted from deep within her body.

“Yessssssss…!” Camillia cried. “YEEEEESSSSSSSSSS!”

The paws that grasped her ears and pulled her hard into the steaming spray of female climax finally gave Judy a small orgasm of her own and she sighed into the quivering sex of the other bunny in nearly complete satisfaction of cumming while knowing that she’d brought another such delight. Judy had forgotten how much she enjoyed the companionship of other females, the last time being in college well before her acceptance to the Police Academy, and she was rediscovering how thrilling going down on another doe could be! As she sat up, licking herself as clean as she could of the tangy fluid that soaked her all the way to her small breasts, she chanced a look at the white furred doe, Judy quivering with the look of affection and momentary exhaustion that she was graced with.

“Come, pet,” Camillia said as she encouraged the other bunny onto her lap. “Let’s watch your mate enjoy my Zinnia. You’ll have yours soon, I promise.”

Judy did as she was bid and climbed up with the other doe, enjoying the cuddling and the gentle touches that explored her body even as Camillia helped her slowly out of her body stocking, filled with a satisfying warmth that was so incredibly delicious.

*****************

Nick had slowly removed the last of the bunny’s clothing and looked admiringly down the lines of her body, the taper of her upper body that gave way to the flare of her hips as she worked with steady paws at the fastenings to his pants. Every brush of pressure only made the fox that much harder, but his intimate forays with his lovely wife had taught him that his pleasure and release were always so much better when he didn’t rush and let the anticipation grow. When Zinnia finally extricated his foxhood she took a moment to stare at it, her yellow-green eyes widening at its size and girth.

“Oh, Master! You are magnificent!” she whispered, the warmth of her breath causing him to throb.

“You may touch and kiss,” Nick told her gently. “Nothing else without permission.”

“But Master,” the doe began, her paws cradling his shaft with almost exaggerated tenderness, “won’t you let me help you cum?”

The fox smiled. “I will, but when I do so, it will be deep inside of you and I want to be good and ready first.”

If anything the bunny’s pale eyes grew even wider and she began to smile like a kit told that there would soon be a treat for her. With a final nod of affirmation from Nick, Zinnia placed her lips on the end of the thick, red shaft of the fox and kissed it softly for a long moment before moving around the crown. As her lips touched the underside she felt the phallus twitch and her eyes snapped open to look at the male she was servicing, afraid that she’d done something wrong only to find an approving look. With that little bit of reassurance the doe resumed her worship of the cock that rested heavily in her paws.

To say that restraint was difficult would have been an understatement when what she truly wanted was to take the entirety into her mouth to devour gently until Nick released himself in her muzzle, spent his seed on her tongue, to taste him and savor his thick cum. She wanted it on her face and in her fur, to slather it into her pelt. Had he the volume Zinnia would have loved to have been covered in his essence. The thought of where he would fill her was exciting, though and as she lost herself in the contemplation of which particular orifice, Zinnia forgot what she was doing until she felt a soft pinch on her ear.

“Slowly,” Nick panted, his tongue slipping in and out of his mouth with each breath. 

She’d brought him close to the brink and it showed. While part of her was chagrined that she’d lost control like that, a mark against her Mistress more than herself for it showed poor teaching and control, the doe couldn’t help it. Orally pleasuring others was one of her greatest turn-ons and almost as great a joy as her own orgasms.

As he was receiving such exclusive attentions from a bunny that wasn’t his wife, Nick glanced across the room to see Judy sitting with Camellia, the white doe holding her gently and petting her lovingly while one paw was buried deep between his mate’s legs. It was a beautiful sight to see his bunny being tended to, her amethyst eyes mere slits as she was expertly pleasured, her chest heaving rapidly with her lusty panting. With that bit of reassurance, the fox looked back down to the young doe all but worshipping his maleness when a thought came to him.

“You may stop, now, Zinnia,” he told her softly, lifting her up by her chin.

“Am I not pleasing Master?” she asked tremulously, her earlier wide-eyed enthusiasm turning into sudden trepidation.

Nick let his finger pads brush along the lay of the fur of her short, delicate muzzle and cheek. “Oh, you were very pleasing, but I like to taste what I hunt…”

He let the sentence hang and watched as the bunny almost squealed in delight as she brought her paws up to her face. “Yes, Master!”

He held his slacks up with one paw as he stood, Zinnia winnowing her way under his other arm to cling to Nick’s body as they started back towards the bedroom. He sent her along with a playful tweak to her puff of a tail, the attention getting an ‘Eeeep!’ of surprise before bending over Judy and kissing the top of her head. “Are you sure you’re still okay with this?” he whispered in her ear, his mate giving him a peck to the side of his muzzle and small nod in return, unable to respond vocally as Camellia found her magic spot deep inside her tunnel. He then looked at the white doe as his wife lost herself in cumming hard. “Is there anything in particular that Zinnia enjoys?”

“Mmmm!” the doe hummed in approval. “You’re going to make a top ranked Master someday, Nick. It’s always appreciated when you’re new to the scene to ask about another’s pet or slave such as you are. And to answer your question, in my bag is a crop with a rather large keeper at the end. She likes to have her ass smacked, though not too hard. Just enough to add…hmmm, incentive,” the bunny intoned as Judy squirmed against her in building climax. “And feel free to tie her up. She is quite fond of bondage. We’ll be in shortly. Not to sound crass, but I want to see you fuck my pet senseless with that gorgeous cock, especially when she takes your knot.”

Nick nodded and kissed his wife once more before raising an eyebrow in question to Camellia. She drew him in by the simple expedient of touching his cheek, her mouth opening as soon as they connected. Nick drove his tongue in with gusto, oddly enough having a desire to kiss the forceful bunny dominatrix all night. She resisted at first until he tied with her, their mouths dancing as if they’d kissed deeply before. The doe moaned softly into his maw, a fresh wave of arousal scent emanating from her and mingling with Judy’s.

“Oh…god…Nick…” the albino husked as they parted. “Save some of your enthusiasm and stamina for me because Zinnia isn’t the only one you’re going to fuck raw tonight!”

As the fox disappeared, the doe turned back to Judy, nibbling her neck as she finally withdrew her fingers from the sodden hole of the younger bunny’s dripping sex. “You are so blessed, sweet Judy. You have everything that so many want and will never have. Don’t ever let him go!”

“I won’t,” the fox’s mate said with a smile as she continued to descend from her climax before adding, “Mistress.”

Nick found Zinnia standing demurely at the foot of the bed, some modifications to it since he and Judy had begun their foray into this new life. No longer would they have to make do with impromptu restraints. Proper shackles, padded with cloth covered chains, were anchored at the four points of the bed with additional rings mounted into the sturdy headboard and foot posts. She shivered when she saw he carried the crop and Nick noticed the sudden surge of arousal along with an increase in the dampening of her crotch. He set it on the corner of the bed and walked slowly around the bunny. The fox then returned to stand in front of her.

“Undress me, please,” Nick said, smiling when the bunny jumped to the command. When he was finally divested of his clothing, he stroked the side of Zinnia’s face, the doe leaning into the touch with closed eyes. “Now finish undressing yourself. Slowly. I want to watch.” Again she did as she was bid, taking great pains to make the full baring of her body as erotic as possible. Nick wanted to remove her scanty G-string and thin, almost non-existent bra, but in his present state he knew that, given half the chance, he’d shred her underwear and he knew that it was expensive and that would have been poor behavior on the behalf of the host. It also gave him a moment to cool his blood and lust, though not by much. 

As soon as she was nude, clad only in her fur and her own scent, Nick retrieved the crop and gestured with it towards the bed.

“Lie flat on your stomach,” he directed, smiling as the bunny complied. 

He learned that he liked this, perhaps too much. He liked when he mounted Judy from behind, feeling her hips and rump pressing back into him as he plumbed her depths. It might have been a residual fetish from the time before mammals had evolved when mating was carried out by taking a female from behind and grasping her by the haunches, but he thoroughly enjoyed the feeling, the sense of dominance. For Judy she enjoyed it as every thrust, every penetration of his shaft raked him across that magical place deep inside a female’s body that brought deeply satisfying orgasms. Nick was curious if it would be the same for this delicious little doe.

As soon as she was on the bed the fox began to attach the restraints to her ankles. “Are those too tight?”

“No, Master,” Zinnia moaned. “They feel good and very secure.” She watched silently as her and her Mistress’ new friend shackled her wrists and without prompting tested the tightness and amount of give in the chains. She lay spread wide and drew in a deep, shuddering breath of anticipation, loving the way the cool air of the room tickled her steaming femininity and unconsciously lifted her ass in the air, presenting herself to the fox.

Nick noticed this and couldn’t help but smile particularly after seeing Judy do the very same thing after their first time trying bondage. Instead of availing himself to the squirming bunny, his paw closed around the shaft of the crop. With a short flick he smacked the wide flap of the keeper into his opposite paw. The sound made the doe jerk in surprise followed by a ragged sigh as she visibly contracted, moisture all but dripping from her blushing slit. Before the doe could truly prepare herself, Nick brought the end of the crop down on her left cheek, Zinnia jerking against the restraints as a sigh escaped her open muzzle.

By the fourth smack from the crop, the fox alternating which cheek he struck, the doe sprawled on the bed had cum twice, the results of her orgasm dripping on the dark green comforter. She sucked in a stuttering, hissing breath through her teeth and squirmed hard against her bonds. When Nick traced the end of the crop down her spine, Zinnia mewled and arched hard, her lower lip between her teeth and her eyes squeezed tightly shut.

“M-m-master! Puh…please…!” she begged, her voice barely audible.

“Please, what?” Nick asked as he sat on the edge of the bed. Before she could respond he delivered another light tap to her ass, the keeper striking the firm globe of her left cheek while the flexible shaft impacted the right. The bunny squealed once more and pushed her aching, needy sex into the bed, trying to hump the padded surface in a quest for some relief.

“Master! Fuck me, pleeeaaase! Oh…please!”

Zinnia was at the pinnacle of her arousal, so desperate that she was starting to sob softly. “I want you to know that I’m going to do just that, but I want to know if you want slow and gentle or-“

Zinnia’s eyes barely opened and she shook her head.

“Hard, then.”

The bunny nodded.

Nick said nothing as he got up and stood at the end of the bed and looked at the bunny that was willingly giving herself to him. It was sobering that she was so trusting, but that was what this lifestyle was about. She might not know Nick and Judy personally, but her Mistress trusted them and that was enough for her. And for that, the fox was grateful and appreciative.

Which meant that the bunny was going to get one hell of a ride if he had anything to say about it.

Moving slowly, Nick stalked his prey with the growing hunger of lust filling him, his muzzle slightly open as he drew in air both through his nose and mouth, able to not only smell the scent of the bunny’s eager sex, he could also taste it. As he drew closer it was impossible to refrain from growling low and deep in his voice, Nick’s unconscious vocalization causing a thrill to run through Zinnia as she hiked her rump even higher in preparation.

There was no warning for the doe, nor was there any hesitation on Nick’s behalf as he lurched forward, his maw open as he engulfed the nethers of the bunny, his tongue forcing its way as he slipped deep into her body. He lapped at her dew, the fox’s eyes rolling back in his head as he gulped down every drop of her sweet wetness. He drank of the doe as if she was his personal fountain and Nick was dying of thirst. He was barely conscious of his prick dripping an almost steady stream of pre, knowing only that the writhing doe tasted exquisite and he wanted…needed more.

Zinnia let out a high, thin mewl of ecstasy as she climaxed, her cum flooding into Nick’s open mouth and still he drank deep, his tongue actually going so far into her opening that the tip brushed the hard barrier of her womb. Finally, when his thirst was slaked for the moment Nick withdrew and gazed at the panting bunny and smiled as she silently mouthed her gratitude. “Shh. It’s not over yet,” the fox told her as he climbed over her and lowered his head to nuzzle hers even as he lined the head of his cock up with her swollen mons.

Her mewl of lust that had begun when the fox nuzzled her turned into almost a snarl of need when he began to part her tender, sensitive folds. Then as Nick slid fully into her, delving into her depths with a single, pistoning thrust, the snarl died, Zinnia’s voice stopped in her throat as she was so completely and utterly filled. The fox couldn’t even adjust to the feeling of being gripped in so intimate a hold, the bunny convulsing around his shaft when the doe rolled her hips back, forcing his knot as deep into her cunny as he could possibly go.

Nick’s hips began rolling before the bunny could acclimate to the thick, hot staff of fox flesh filling her and started to lose her ability to see clearly. As the edges of her vision darkened Zinnia finally sucked in a desperately needed breath as Nick withdrew in preparation for his next thrust. As soon as air filled her lungs it was forced out in an explosive exhale, though it was enough to bring the bunny back to the moment and she met each drive into her body, each received thrust touching her incrementally deeper.

It all became too much for the fox and he gave up trying to support his body over the doe and sat up a little, lifting the lower half of the bunny as he clutched at her haunches and fucked her with near reckless abandon, her cries of encouragement spurring him on. Then the pressure in his balls reached the boiling point and with one last plunge Nick felt blessed release as he painted the inside of her channel with his potent, thick cum. The thrusts of fox cock squished lewdly as he pounded the bunny cunny with all his might, each throb of his meat depositing more of his essence into her, filling her womb until he was spent and fell on top of the smaller mammal. It was only as he felt one last twitch of his maleness deep within the doe that he had the ability to keep from crushing Zinnia.

“N-n-uh…Nii-ick…” the bunny breathed, her eyes rolling and completely unfocused. “Fuh…free me…”

It took a moment of concentration to get his paw to function and another to actually trigger the release on first one cuff, then the other. By the time he got her legs free it was all he could do to roll to his side as Zinnia curled up against his chest, her arms slipping about his body as they both panted with the exertion and release that was shared between them. She lifted her head and peppered his muzzle with tiny, gentle kisses as her paw clumsily stroked his fur.

“…thank you…” she breathed, her simple words felt more than heard. “…was…so wonderful…”

All Nick could do was hold the exhausted bunny as she drifted off into the sleep of the completely sated. Once he caught his own breath, the fox made sure that she was comfortable and slipped from the bed only to find Judy and Camellia in one of the room’s chairs, both completely nude, each with impressed expressions, though it looked as if Nick’s mate was nearing the end of her endurance, her inner thighs completely soaked with her juices and the albino doe’s arm soaked halfway to her elbow.

“Would you help me get Judy to bed?” Camellia asked softly. “I think she needs to rest, too.”

Nick scooped his wife up, depositing her limp, warm form next to the other bunny, smiling when they gravitated to each other and twined their bodies together in a loving embrace. There was a sense of satisfaction that the fox felt as he glanced at the thick white dribble that leaked from Zinnia, her muff drooling copious amounts of his cum onto the covers of the bed.

“That was some of the hottest, most intense sex that I’ve ever witnessed, Nick. Thank you. You’ve made my lovely Zinnia a very happy girl.”

The fox blinked at the white doe and saw that she was being sincere and smiled warmly. “I can say the same about your treatment of my mate. I think she’s enjoyed herself thoroughly.” He watched as the two bunnies on the bed smiled as they drifted off into a deep sleep and didn’t move until the albino touched his arm. 

“I think you could use a nice hot soak,” Camillia said with a smile and trailing caress down the fox’s chest. “If it’s alright by you, I’ll go get something cold to drink from your refrigerator while you start a hot bath. Beer, I think. And then I’ll join you. Does that sound appealing?” she inquired with a warm smile and sparkle to her ruby eyes.

“It does,” he answered before catching her by the wrist and giving her a slow, languorous kiss. “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it, lovely fox,” she replied with a playful fondling of his sac before bouncing out of the room.

Nick staggered into the bathroom, his legs a little watery from the frantic, almost wild bout of torrid sex, and he had loved every moment of it.

It didn’t take long for the tub to fill, one of the things that Nick and Judy had spent adequate money on was a high efficiency water heater and booster for the shower, which was normally a shared affair and needed the extra power and heating ability. Just as he was slipping into the water, the warmth pulling the aching fatigue out of his body, Camellia returned with the promised beers, each opened, and passed one to the fox before also stepping into the water and nestling in with her back pressed to his chest.

“Oh! This is nice! I can see why Judy is so in love with you,” the doe said before tilting the bottle to sip delicately. “I’ve only been with one pred, and nothing as large as a fox, but I can certainly see the appeal.” She sighed and settled in further, rubbing his legs with hers and engaging in a little loveplay with her feet. “Nick? Will the ZPD shut my club down?”

The fox lowered his bottle and took a breath before he spoke. “No. You were under duress. He threatened you and Zinnia with physical harm if you interfered in his using your venue. You weren’t involved in the distribution, and you were too afraid, understandably I might add, to turn in the de la Espinosas. We know that they’re connected with violent crimes in other countries, so behaving in the same manner here is expected. But no, you’re club isn’t in any danger of being shut down. You are going to be in protective custody until the rest of their associates have been rounded up.”

“Oh, goddess of bunnies…not some nasty motel…” Camellia lamented with a sigh.

Nick smiled before letting a soft chuckle escape his throat. “No. You’ll be staying with Judy and I for a couple of weeks, right here. Granted, the accommodations aren’t very luxurious, but I think Carrots and I can assure solid twenty four hour protection.” He smiled again when the doe turned around to look at him with surprise. “Judy and I are your official police protection for the time being. I hope you don’t mind.”

Camellia set her beer on the floor over the side of the tub and threw her arms around the fox’s neck. "Nick, I don’t think I could ask for better protectors,” she said. “Or more desirable ones!”

Nick accepted the deep kiss, tasting the doe and the beer that she’d sipped, the flavors sweet and complimentary. When they pulled back something caught his eye and he frowned. “Crud. I forgot about that. My dye is messing up your fur.”

The bunny reached back with her foot and tripped the drain while giving the fox another kiss. She then turned and twisted the knobs before snagging the shower sprayer with one paw. “Then I guess we should get this out of your fur. I think I’d like to meet the real Nick Wilde.”

*****************

Camellia used the high pressure showerhead to blast the spray on dyes from Nick’s fur, smiling as his own copper, red-browns, and cream tones were revealed, the colors he’d been wearing running down the drain. “Mmmm! I think I like the real colors underneath. They suit you better.”

“I tend to prefer them.” He sighed as her paws worked into his fur with a conditioning shampoo, the cleansing also something of a massage. “Would you mind if I asked how you knew it was me and Judy in your club?”

The bunny smiled as she motioned Nick to turn around and started on his tail. “It’s because I’m an albino. My eyes are light sensitive, better night vision than other rabbits, but my perception of colors is screwed. I learned how to tell individuals apart from their features, not their coloration. I mean, I can tell what color you are for the most part, but past that I depend on physical traits rather than shadings.”

“Not bad, snowflake. That’s a handy skill!”

Camellia lowered the shower sprayer. “Snowflake? Really? That’s…a little insulting, fox.”

Nick turned around, his paws finding hers. “No, no. Think about it. Snow is pretty to look at, but the individual flakes? Each one is absolutely unique and exquisitely beautiful.” He smiled warmly. “Like you. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I’m completely in love with my wife, but I think that a part of me is already in love with you. It’s meant as a compliment, not an insult.”

“And ‘Carrots’?”

“It’s from when I first met Judy,” he told her simply. “She…she showed up and challenged my view of the world. And before I knew what was happening I was falling for her because when she needs to be, she’s a complete force of nature that won’t be denied. She saved my life.”

The bunny tilted her head quizzically. “Saved your life? From what?”

“From myself.”

Camellia looked at the fox for several moments before grinning. "Oh, you sweet, silly fox. Be glad that Judy found you before I did. I might not have with you what she has, but I think that I’m very thankful that I’ve met both of you now.” She leaned forward and rubbed her nose with his, grinning happily. “Of course that means I get to share both of you and be part of something very, very special.” Their mouths met, the bunny opening wide to the kiss, though it was she that took the initiative, her tongue raking over Nick’s fangs, playing against the ridges along the roof of his maw, teasing his tongue. When they parted a thin strand of shared saliva kept them connected until she licked it away with a grin. “Now, let’s finish getting you clean so we can enjoy that soak. Then I want you to make love to me, Nicholas Wilde. Be my first fox.”

He nuzzled her head and throat. “With pleasure, Camellia. With pleasure.”

******************

The bed was out of the question, the bunny and fox not wanting to disturb the pair of sleeping does who looked far too content and precious as tangled with each other as they were. Still warm from the fur dryer they walked paw in paw back to the living room where Camellia sat on the couch, one paw behind her head, the other arm lying along the curves of her side, one leg stretched out and the other crooked so that her foot rested on the floor. Her ruby hued eyes were heavy and warm and she regarded Nick with a growing heat that flared deep in her belly.

“So,” she began in a sultry whisper, “do we make love, or do we fuck like teenagers, Nick? I’m happy with either so long as it’s you that fills me.”

Nick smiled as he knelt next to the white furred bunny, his paw touching her ear in a soft caress that brought a sigh from the doe. “Why not both? We have all night, why limit ourselves?”

“Aren’t you the smart one!” she laughed as her arms reached up, her fingers slipping through the fur of Nick’s shoulders and neck. “I think, though, I want to make love. To enjoy this…you…nice and slow. There haven’t been many males that I feel comfortable enough to do that with.”

Nick ran the backs of his fingers along her muzzle and cheek. "Then we’ll take it slow,” he whispered and leaned in for another kiss. 

The tenderness was enough to take Camellia’s breath away. Normally it was the heated passion, the completely unbound lust that stunned a female, but with the bunny, she’d seen that aplenty. It was tenderness and genuine warmth rather than abandon that left her reeling. A lover that was slow, conscientious about his actions and her responses was a lover that was worthy of her finest efforts and full attention. She wasn’t lying when she’d told Judy how fortunate the young doe was. Nick was such a lover and, not for the first time, Camellia was envious of what the other bunny had. Perhaps fate had enabled this meeting so that she could share in this love, this glorious thing between Nick and Judy.

Camellia pushed off the couch and helped the fox lower both of them to the floor, the thick rug throw providing ample cushioning for amorous activities. When they parted it was she who loomed over him, her red and pink eyes filled with wonder, with warmth. “Nick? I…I want to do things to you…with you…that I haven’t done in a very, very long time. Do you…do you mind?”

“Of course I don’t mind,” he told her softly. “This time…this time it’s for you.”

The doe hiccupped and brought a paw to her muzzle. “Why couldn’t we have met before this?”

“It wasn’t time.”

Camellia chuckled as she wiped at an eye. “And how is it you know just what to say?”

Nick placed his paw between her breasts, over her heart. “Judy taught me that certain things happen for a reason. And right now really is for you. Do whatever, however you want.”

The warmth that had started deep in the bunny’s body seemed to move higher, settling in her heart and from there spread to the rest of her body. The only one that had stirred the same sort of emotions was Zinnia. Now she felt them from both Judy and Nick. She bent down for another kiss, her leg sliding over his body so that when they parted once more she was astride him. “You are a unique mammal, Nick Wilde.”

Before he could respond Camellia put her paw gently on the end of his muzzle before leaning forward to kiss and nibble his neck while her other paw ran through his luscious coat. She felt the muscle and bone beneath his thick fur. There were scars beneath the thick copper and cream fur, but instead of detracting from the fox’s allure it only added to it. It meant that Nick had put his very self between others and danger, and what greater love could a mammal have for another? 

It added to his beauty.

Camellia nibbled her way to the fox’s chest, thoroughly enjoying the sounds that came from him. Beneath her rump she could feel him growing hard as he emerged from his sheath. It was a testament to Nick that he could tend to her pet the way he had and still manage the strength to react to her ministrations. He was the first male in years that she wanted…wanted to submit to…wanted to experience in every way possible. The bunny continued to explore the fox’s body with her muzzle and nose, finding his true scent beneath the shampoo she’d used on him, the earthy, good smell of his body. As the doe continued her slow descent down his lean form she straddled his thighs, his erection slithering through the fur of her tummy before it nosed between her small breasts. 

For most mammals, breasts were not an erotic asset or even an interesting trait, but Camellia’s tended to be sensitive. As she weaved back and forth across Nick’s chest and the heated pillar of fox flesh brushed her nipples through her fur it was enough to elicit a gasp of surprise at the sensation. Nick’s paw touched her shoulder, an indication that the bunny needn’t continue. It was sobering that even this aroused, the fox’s pulse clearly felt through his erection as it pressed against her, he was letting her know that this only went as far as she wanted.

Where had Nick Wilde been all her life?

The question was shunted to the back of Camellia’s mind as she nuzzled her face into the warm fur of his flat belly, the feel of it so soft, so comfortable. And still she continued down until the mass of red fox shaft was before her, the warmth that flowed off of it making her nose warm and the thick, spectacular musk that rolled off his foxhood filling her sense of smell. Gods…he smelled so good! The bunny let her paw creep forward and up, her fingertips and tiny lapin claws teasing the velvety texture of his scrotum and the orbs within.

“I…I haven’t done this in a long time…” Camellia breathed as she licked her lips in anticipation. “It may take me a few tries to remember how.”

His paws slid down her shoulders before gently grasping her sides. “Maybe it’s best if I’m a little distracted, then I won’t be able to say anything, huh?” Nick asked before picking the bunny up a bit and spinning her so that her crotch was all but pressed against his snout while the pillar of cock lay before her like a veritable feast.

Instead of answering, her tail flicking in desire as she was spread for the fox’s enjoyment, Camellia took his base in paw and began to stroke slowly, her other slipping through the shallow valley of his thigh and pelvis so that her questing fingers could massage the gravid sac that hung beneath his shaft and that little place just behind it that males had that drove them nearly insane. With a smile the bunny placed her lips on the tip, wicking away the thin accumulation of precum that glistened at the slit like opening. The flavor was magnificent and if it were an indication of what lay in store for her, Camellia was in for a fine feast.

For Nick it seemed as if the cool air around his erection was replaced by warm honey as the doe slowly took his full length in her tiny muzzle. All he could see from his present vantage over the firm half spheres of her ass and the swirl of her white tail puff was the bobbing of long ears that were upright in delight. The fox wasn’t going to let himself have all the fun, though. He could tell by the scent of her neat slit that Camellia hadn’t been with anyone save females for a while. There was no lingering male musk and he wondered just what had happened to her to shun something that she clearly enjoyed. Then he pushed that thought to the back of his mind and wrapped his paws around her hips and with slow grasping pulls spread the bunny-bum as far as he could without causing the doe discomfort and let his tongue gently taste the voluptuous cunny before him. It seemed that bunnies were wont to be sweet in flavor, and while unique to herself, Camellia tasted just as heavenly as Judy and Zinnia.

As he lapped at the puffy outer lips, each blushed a deep pink, his nose was all but pressed into the tight, clean ring of her tailhole and he sucked in the earthy, sweet scent that carried a majority of her personal female musk. It was intoxicating and Nick huffed deep with every inhalation as each long, slow lick took him deeper into Camellia’s sacred place. That’s not to say that he was oblivious to what she was doing, but it certainly all melded together to make the moment that much more special. As he delved further with every lashing lick, more of her personal flavor came to the fore, like warmed nectar that held a faint hint of salty tang. Nick felt the delicate texture of her inner labia, so soft and so hot that he was surprised neither had burst into flame and determined that he’d help quench the raging inferno deep in her body. As he had before, the fox opened hi muzzle wide, his upper and lower teeth raking through fur to gently graze the tender skin beneath as he used all of his features to their best advantage. Then his tongue flicked over the hard protrusion of her femininity and the bunny’s entire body went rigid for several seconds, her own mouth locked hard around the fox’s maleness, her teeth tying his knot in her muzzle as she rode out the tiny orgasm and moaned through the length of his pole and into his rapidly swelling balls.

The trickle of bunnycum that had been so delicious before became more pronounced and before she could quite make the other side of her little climax, Nick let his tongue snake past her opening and into her depths, swabbing the inside of her channel with long, twisting, probing licks.

Several moments that were comprised of little more than flashes of red colored light and carnal electricity flowed through Camellia as Nick brought her to her third orgasm of the night. She wondered if he knew the effect he had on her, on Judy, on Zinnia…how a predator he might be, but made them all feel safe and beautiful and wanted. 

Just as the doe began to release her mouth from around Nick’s thickening base, her long drawn out moan muffled by the mass of tangy flesh, the fox slid his tongue far into her and Camellia began to see double as she went crosseyed. That had never happened before, the experience of pleasure so fantastic that she’d lost the ability to think or any sort of awareness of what was around her. Not only did Nick carry her to that point, he kept her there and it was only moments after the latest orgasm that she came again, and another following that. She had to release her mouthful of fox to suck in a much needed gulp of air, Camellia’s head clearing slightly as she got oxygen into her starved lungs, panting as the fox probed further and further into her.

“N-Nick!” she gasped, her paws clenching his thighs as she tried to pull away, the bunny’s muscles trembling too much for her to manage more than raising up a little. “Puh…please…s-s-stop…just…just for a…moment…”

The fox wasn’t so caught up in what he was doing as to be ignorant of the doe’s request and managed to not only spin her around so that she was again facing him but also sat up with her body in his arms. “Are you alright?” Nick inquired softly with a gentle caress to her face.

Camellia could only chuckle weakly as she panted for breath, then laughed again at the sodden state of the fox’s muzzle and face. “Y-you need…give a girl time…between orgasms…gods…”

“Sorry,” her apologized with a little kiss to her pink nose. “You taste so good that I got carried away.”

The bunny’s paws cupped his face and she drew him down until they were nose to nose, her ruby eyes closed as the little shocks of orgasm still flickered through her. She loved the way that his smell mingled with hers and licked daintily at his soaked facial fur and muzzle. “You didn’t get to finish,” she whispered hoarsely. “I can’t have that. Not after the things you made me feel.” She opened her eyes, her strength returning. “I want you in me. I want to feel you fill me.”

“We have all night,” Nick told her as he cradled her to him, his free paw stroking her ears back.

Camellia nodded. “We do. And it starts now.” Her lips lightly brushed his. “Lie back.”

Nick did as he was bid and watched as the doe once more straddled him then wiggled her ass so that she was positioned over his thick cock, her slit dripping warm bunnycum over his length. Camellia kept her gaze locked with his as she reached behind herself to grasp the fox’s shaft, angling it until the crown pressed against her nether lips then rubbed the tip into the silken seam of her body before slowly sinking down. The bunny’s mouth opened as she descended, the feel of Nick entering her, stretching her channel taught causing the doe to gasp slightly with the heat and pressure. 

As soon as Nick was seated firmly in her folds Camellia moved both paws to his chest to support herself and she still watched him avidly as she felt him penetrate her far deeper than any male ever had, further than even her favorite toys. The doe chuffed with the little orgasm that struck, so much inside her, the friction…it was all so wonderful and decadent! Finally after what seemed forever she felt his knot, thick and full pressing at her outer lips while inside he throbbed with every beat of his heart. “You’re so beautiful…” she whispered, letting her bunnyhole acclimate to being so full. 

After a few moments she began to roll her hips, sliding back and forth, Camellia’s eyes never blinking as a smile teased at her open mouth, enjoying not just the feel of fox kissing her smoldering depths, but of the exquisite expression on Nick’s face. With every slow stroke she felt her body tighten around the heft of his flesh, their heat mingling to the point that it was difficult to tell where she ended and Nick began.

“You are so tight and wet…” the fox told her, his paws alternately kneading the firm flesh of her hips, rubbing her thighs and petting the fur of her ass. She was wonderful and Nick doubted that he’d be able to last with the pressure that engulfed him.

Camellia began to undulate her lower half with more vigor. “You make me this way,” she informed her lover. “I just want to enjoy this for a little while…you moving inside me…then, before we cum, I’m going to take your knot and I’m going to hold on until you fill me so full of foxcum that I can taste it!”

Nick wasn’t complaining and simply nodded as the bunny continued her slow, rhythmic motions, gasping every time she took him and drawing breath on each withdrawal in an erotic cycle of advance and retreat. She could tell after several minutes when the fox felt the first stirrings of his impending climax and smiled happily. Holding up a single finger to indicate they were far from done, Camellia leaned forward and kissed him with fervor.

“Not yet, beautiful. I want you to see me taking all of you into me.”

With that the bunny lifted a leg and turned around without letting Nick out of her most intimate embrace and put her paws on his legs just above his knees so that the fox’s view was unobstructed and began to sink down until the flesh of her opening touched the swelling at the root of his cock. Camellia slipped her paw between them and clasped the vixen breaker between her thumb and forefinger, her soft pads massaging the fullness as she pressed back, Nick watching as her body relented and swallowed his entirety. It was an incredible sight, seeing the bunny stretched so much before she worked the thick bulb of his cock into her cunny, the doe’s sex seaming to swallow his entirety before cinching tight.

“Oh! Fuck! That’s so good! You feel so wonderful inside me, Nick!”

He could only pant as the dominatrix began to again roll her hips, a thin smear of her juices slickening the both of them so that where their bodies met they glinted wetly, her contractions around his girth causing her tailhole to wink at him. Nick ran his paws through the soft silken fur of her cheeks as her motions sped up and became more energetic.

“O-o-oooHHHH!” Camellia mewled in a high, tremulous whisper.”I-I-I’m cummming, Nick! Oh, fuck! I’m cuuuuummmmminnngggg!” she squealed, her tiny claws making it past his fur of his legs and into the flesh beneath. She leaned forward, the slight change only improving the show as she rode Nick’s cock as if her life depended on it, her gyrations frantic and her rhythm breaking.

It was all Nick could take as well and grasped her hips, slamming into her a few times as they climaxed together, Camellia’s head thrown back, her mouth open in a silent scream of ecstatic agony while the fox snarled at the power of the orgasm he released into her tight, hot depths. He felt every spurt of his thick, potent cum as it splashed against the hard end of her womb before pushing the tip of his foxhood a little further, the tip of his maleness entering that little room inside her body at the end of her channel, blasting it full of his scalding seed. 

Both Nick and Camellia seemed to deflate slightly at the culmination of their passions and with almost painful slowness the bunny turned back around, the fox’s knot still embedded deep within her passage, and stretched out across his chest. The doe’s arms wrapped around Nick’s neck as she tried to bury herself in the fur of his body, her own shivering as orgasms still wracked her petite form. Her grip tightened and what had started off as shuddering shocks of afterglow turned into silent sobs. When the fox enfolded her in his own embrace, her crying grew more frantic and she latched on as if Nick were the last solid thing on earth.

“Camellia?” he prodded softly. “You’re starting to worry me.”

The albino sniffed delicately as she lifted her head and brought gentle fingers to the fur of his cheek. “I…I’m sorry. It’s just…it’s been so long since I was with a male…and you were so good…so very, very good…”

Her expression crumbled and the bunny pushed her head under his chin and wept with the beauty of what they’d just shared, that she could feel so safe and cared for in the arms of a predator.

Nick said and did nothing except hold her until the storm had passed.

****************

“Apart from a few one night flings with a rather handsome skunk in high school and a couple of rabbits, the last male I was with on a regular basis was my husband,” the doe whispered as she held a cup of tea under her nose and let the floral aroma sooth her. Between the incredible sex and the bursting of her emotional dam, Camellia was more than just a little off balance and the tender ministrations of the fox were almost more than she could cope with. “This was five years ago, give or take. I was only twenty four. We…we were happy, Nick. We had so much and I thought I found the one buck in all the world that didn’t see me being an albino as something shameful. Then we learned that I was expecting. I never thought I could get any happier than I already was.”

Nick watched as she sipped the tea, her ruby eyes staring off into nothingness. The best he could do was let her continue at her own pace.

“I…I miscarried. There would have been five little buns in my first litter, but I lost them all. We…I…found out that my condition prevented me from carrying babies to term. My husband was…well, he changed. He became cold at first. Then he became cruel. He blamed me, and in a way he was right, but it wasn’t my fault that my body is so fucked up I can’t bear kits. He…he started staying out. When he came home he’d…he’d rape and beat me.”

Still the fox maintained his silence and only offered her a comforting paw after grabbing the light blanket off the back of the couch and draping it over the bunny’s shoulders.

“I signed the divorce papers while I was still in the hospital. I got away from him, came to the city and began a new life. That’s the time I got into the BDS scene. I can’t do the M part. Too many memories, I guess. And I learned under females. I couldn’t…not with a guy…not back then. But I learned. I learned what mammals wanted, sometimes even needed, what I could offer, and I used it to create a business. It was then that I met Zinnia. You know that she’s actually a market analyst? She always has to be in control when she’s working, but wants to be told what to do, that’s why she’s such a good sub. It lets her express that desire for having another in control so she doesn’t have to worry about things. I guess it’s the same with Judy…

“Look, what I’m trying to say is, well, you’re the first male I’ve been with since…since him, and you woke something in me…something that I’ve been missing, and I want to thank you for that. You were wonderful and I’m really hoping that what the four of us have…that we can keep it, that this won’t be the first time and last time.”

Her expression was almost pleading and she said nothing when Nick took her cup and set it aside before pulling the bunny onto his lap. “I’ll want to ask Carrots, but I think that we can arrange for this to be a regular thing.” He snuffled the doe’s neck. “You’ll have to help us toy shop, though. I don’t know if this old fox can keep this sort of pace up forever.”

“Mmmm! You did wonderfully, pretty fox,” Camellia said as she nestled deeper into the embrace and warmth Nick offered freely. “Plus there are these pills now…”

“I’m not sure about those,” he admitted with a rumble to his voice as the doe’s paw slipped down to cup his sac and rub his sheath.

“Then I guess…” the bunny began as she kissed his chin then throat, “that we’ll have to…figure other…ways…”

Camellia worked her way down, her paws finding some of the places that she’d already learned to wake the fox’s ardor back up.

“And this time you just sit back and enjoy,” the doe admonished gently. “This is for both of us, but I want to do this, so shut up and sit there.”

Nick held his paws up as the bunny worked her way between his legs and took him into her mouth without any sort of preamble, her head bobbing slowly as she gazed up at the fox through her pale eyelashes. Her cheeks puffed slightly as she took all of his burgeoning member into her muzzle, the tip working into her throat as she tried to swallow the obstruction, held it there, then began the slow move up. She sucked as hard as she could, Camellia’s tongue curling around the bottom of Nick’s length as it rasped back and forth. She liked the feeling of his getting hard and full in her mouth and added to it with her paws, massaging his testicles with one, the other playing at the point where his knot would soon form.

With all of the previous stimulation, Nick knew that he couldn’t last long and no sooner did his base start to swell the he gently cupped the back of the bunny’s head, his muzzle open as he panted hard. “I’m close…Camellia! So close…!”

She smiled around the mouth full of fox cock and began to bob even faster, her paws and fingers working furiously until Nick gave an involuntary lurch. Camellia had been waiting for that and positioned her head so that his cum would land on her tongue, relishing the strong flavor of hot, fresh cream that she swirled around her mouth, around his prick, before swallowing it down. Nick’s seed warmed her tummy even better than the tea and he tasted so good, so male. The second was even more voluminous and the doe savored that for as long as she could before it went the way of the first. Unfortunately it was all poor Nick had left in him and he collapsed back into the couch sucking great gulps of air.

Camellia used her mouth to clean the fox as best she could before releasing his already deflating shaft with a small ‘POP!’ as it slipped from her lips. “Do you know how good you taste?” she whispered, strangely satisfied that she’d brought him a bit more pleasure.

“Actually, I do,” he continued to pant as he physically hauled the bunny up so that once more she was lying on his chest. Before Camellia could say anything his muzzle was pressed to hers before he opened his mouth, his tongue stealing into her mouth and fencing with the doe’s, running over sharp edges of her rounded front teeth, along the roof and stroking back and forth. That he didn’t mind the taste of his own cum was surprising, but Camellia only smiled. This fox was certainly a keeper. Then again, so was his delectable little bunny wife.

Life was looking up, and it got even better when the other two bunnies came out from the bedroom, both had cleaned up and showered at some point, holding paws and added themselves to the pair on the couch. Oh, life was certainly looking to get so much more interesting, indeed!

**Author's Note:**

> No, no. Don't look at the screen that way. I warned you!


End file.
